NMR spectroscopy is currently being used at the NIA to study the phosphorus metabolism of peripheral muscle in BLSA subjects and other volunteers. Age-related and exercise-related effects are under investigation. Methodologic studies to further develop magnetization transfer techniques for kinetic measurements are also under active investigation.